


What ? I like past you

by LittleMonster1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonster1967/pseuds/LittleMonster1967
Summary: Merci d'avoir lu.(1) Je me suis inspiré des bloopers de la saison 8 (je crois) au moment de la scène "I need you".(2) ça vient de Grey's Anatomy pour ceux qui on reconnu.





	

Dean était fatigué.  
Son double du passé venait d'apparaître, lui balançant à la figure tout ce qu'il aurait pu être.  
Il avait du abattre l'un de ses meilleurs soldat.  
Oh, et il manquait encore du papier toilettes.  
Alors quand Risa remit en cause chacune de ses paroles, c'en fut trop.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Ce fut ce moment que "Past" lui choisi pour parlé.  
-Oh, il paraît qu'on a passé la nuit dans la cabine de Jane alors que Risa et nous avons une "connexion".  
Dean soupira. Oui, il couchait à droite et à gauche. Ça ne datait pas d'hier ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour le lui reprocher ? Oh, c'est vrai, lui-même. Dean commençait à avoir mal au crâne.  
Honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire que Risa l'ait surpris. Elle était forte, et ce n'était pas comme si il s'était promis l'exclusivité...  
Son regard glissa vers Cas, qui faisait tourner une bière dans ses mains, les pieds sur la table. Il émit un petit rire amère sans lever les yeux. Dean sentit son cœur, qu'il croyait pourtant à jamais brisé, se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

 

"Dean, j'ai mal"  
Dean retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux devant celui qui avait un jour été un ange si puissant.  
Ce n'était plus qu'un loque humaine désormais. Roulé en boule sur le lit, baigné dans sa sueur et sa propre urine.  
"Dean, aide-moi"  
Dans son dos, deux plaies béantes rappelaient les ailes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il se tenait la tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crâne.  
"Je ne les entends plus Dean. Ils sont partis!"  
Castiel ne semblait pas le voir, ses yeux vitreux, sa bouche grande ouverte.  
Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur, et voir Cas ainsi n'arrangeait rien. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles même. Il se retrouva bientôt dos à la porte, les genoux tremblants.  
"Dean, s'étrangla Cas. Ne me laisse pas ici!"  
Dean ne prit pas le temps de fermer la porte alors qu'il fuyait, le plus loin possible de l'ange déchu.  
"Dean !"

 

Dean soupira.  
-Tu veux bien te taire ?  
Il reprit son explication jusqu'à ce que Risa l'interrompe encore.  
-Un démon te dis ça et tu le crois ?!  
-Oh, crois moi, il ne mentait pas, répondit-il en feignant l'auto-satisfaction alors qu'on fond il ne ressentait que du dégoût pour lui-même.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
La question qu'il redoutait. Il en fut presque reconnaissant lorsque Cas répondit à sa place.  
-Oh, j'ai bien peur que notre vaillant leader sache se montrer très persuasif.  
"Past-lui" mit un moment à comprendre ce que sous-entendait Castiel.  
-De la torture ? Oh, donc nous torturons encore ? C'est- c'est bien. Très classe.  
C'eut l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre pour Dean. "Tu n'en sais rien!" voulut-il hurler. "Ne me juges pas !" Mais Cas, son Cas, rit.  
Dean ne put que le fixer, bouche-bée, les yeux exorbités.  
-Quoi ? J'aime ton toi du passé ! se défendit Castiel avec un putain de sourire en coin.  
Et le plus douloureux était de savoir que c'était Cas qui disait ça. Pas pour le blesser, ou pour se moquer de lui, et Dieu savait qu'il en aurait eu les droits. Non, Cas ne l'aurait jamais blesser exprès. Il le...pensait. Dean se surprit à fixer ses grands yeux bleus qui, malgré leurs pupilles dilatés et ce qui n'était pas du dentifrice sur le col de sa chemise, étaient pleinement innocents.  
Dean sentit l'air sortir de ses poumons. Ses yeux le picotaient, et il voulut croire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas cligner des paupières.

 

Dean vomit brutalement et resta la tête au dessus de la cuvette, jusqu'à ce que des doigts frais effleurent sa tempe et que la douleur disparaisse soudainement.Il se releva et se retrouva nez à nez avec Castiel. Il n'eut pas la force de lui faire remarquer qu'il se tenait trop près à la place, il laissa descendre son regard sur ses lèvres pâles et roses.  
"Pourquoi tu es là, Cas ?"  
L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit son petit sourire tordu.  
"Nous avions rendez-vous" répondit-il  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de fondre.  
"Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu es toujours là, avec moi. Enfin, tu n'es pas bête. Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir. Pourquoi tu ne pars pas rejoindre tes frères ! Je ne veux pas t'entraîner avec moi..."  
Castiel haussa les épaules.  
"C'est ce que font les amis non ?"  
Dean ne répondit pas, et à la place, posa durement ses lèvres contre celle de l'ange. Il le saisit par les épaules et le colla contre lui.  
Castiel le repoussa doucement et essuya les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir pleuré.  
"Dean, dit-il prudemment, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"  
"Allez Cas, dit Dean en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tu ne veux pas être plus qu'ami ?"  
Dean n'était pas aveugle, et il avait très bien vu tous les signaux que Cas lui avait envoyé, même si celui-ci n'avait peut-être même pas conscience de l'avoir fait.  
"Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien, Dean, répondit Castiel d'une voix rauque. Les anges ne sont pas sensés--"  
"S'il te plaît Cas, supplia Dean, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. S'il te plaît."  
Les yeux de Castiel tremblèrent, emplis de peur. Il ne voulait pas le faire et Dean se sentit coupable de l'y forcer. L'ange se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et passa timidement la langue entre ses lèvres.

 

Dean jeta presque la carte sur la table.  
-Lucifer est là bas, pointa-t-il  
Cas releva la tête vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une de ses nouvelles habitudes d'humains.  
-Un problème ?  
-A part que c'est en plein dans une zone infestée de Croats. Aucun.  
-Tu viens ?  
Dean réalisa qu'il sonnait suppliant, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

 

Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel. Bobby montait au ciel. Castiel serra brièvement sa main.  
"Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, Dean".  
Dean savait que Cas avait raison, mais cela ne le soulagea pas pour autant.  
"Tous ceux que j'aime s'en vont un par un, Cas. Et je ne peux rien faire pour les retenir"  
Cas ne dit rien pendant un long moment avant de dire.  
"Sam a fait son choix."  
Comme toujours, il avait compris ce que Dean pensait sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire.  
"J'ai besoin de toi , Cas. Ne t'avise pas de me quitter."  
Cas tourna la tête vers le ciel et sourit.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Dean  
"Tu m'aimes" répondit simplement l'Ange  
"Je n'ai jamais dit ça"  
"Tu le pensais."  
Dean ne trouva rien à répondre et tourna lui aussi son regard vers les étoiles.  
"C'est vrai". (1)

 

-Bien sûr, dit Cas. Comme toujours.  
Il se leva, considérant la réunion terminée.  
-Mais pourquoi tu l'emmènes ? demanda-t-il en désignant son double du passé du menton.  
Dean se raidit.  
-Il vient.  
Cas leva les mains et il aurait tout aussi bien put dire "Peace man".  
\- C'était juste une question...  
-Hé bien ne demande pas ! C'est moi qui décide ici !  
Dean s'en voulut aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche. Cas le regarda, clairement blessé.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine de lâcher tes frustrations sur moi...

 

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de pute !" (2)  
Cas hurla alors que son (enfin ses) coups du soir sortaient le plus discrètement possible.  
"Tu m'as laissé tombé. TU m'as cassé et j'ai du me réparer tout seul! Je suis malheureux. Je suis sans espoir. Alors pourquoi pas m'enfoncer dans le sexe et la drogue, hein ?! C'est la fin. Putain, c'est ce pourquoi est la décadence ! Si j'ai envie de tirer un dernier coup avant que la lumière s'éteigne, c'est mon problème. Et toi, encore moins que les autres, n'a rien à dire dessus !"  
Dans un état second, Dean quitta la cabine de Cas. Et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie quand il vit ces femmes y rentrer.

 

Cas claqua la porte en sortant.  
-Cas ...  
Dean essuya rapidement ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il se retourna vers son double du passé.  
"Dis oui".

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> (1) Je me suis inspiré des bloopers de la saison 8 (je crois) au moment de la scène "I need you".
> 
> (2) ça vient de Grey's Anatomy pour ceux qui on reconnu.


End file.
